Three and Now We're Kryptonian
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Clark and Lana are finally together now that it is their junior year of highschool but what will happen when a new girl who has powers shows up as the new kid? When dark pasts collide, what will happen?


(A/N: I'm not sure if I'm writing Margaret correctly, but she isn't the main character so…anyways)

"We're moving," Margaret called out.

Moving. Maybe things would change. Maybe. But most likely….everything would remain the same. They had lived in a small town their whole life, and she had always been an outcast. Harassed. Made fun of. But the town-kids were right, she was a freak. She was weird, she wasn't social, she was too skinny, and her clothes were ugly. But she had secrets. Secrets. Secrets that made her feel like she was worth nothing; secrets that forced her to doubt her instincts. And she couldn't tell anyone, because it would be a sin. Margaret had made sure she knew that. Margaret made sure she knew that her _entire existence_ was a sin.

Did she love Margaret? The zealot who made her call her "Momma"? The crazy woman who locked her in closets and forced her to stare at gruesome religious images and pray? The woman who threw scalding hot ice tea at her face and the woman who wouldn't allow her to have any friends?

It didn't make any sense, but the heart has reasons that reason does not know, right?

Margaret was her mother. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she believed everything her mother said, but a lot of it made sense. Not all of it. But the part that meant she was worthless….the part that no one loved her and that everyone would laugh at her…

"Where to?" she asked with a shy, reticent voice.

"Smallville, Kansas," Margaret said, "This town is too filled with sin. It is corrupted."

"No it's not," she said, with a quiet weak voice, her head down at the ground in shame. What had she done wrong this time? She closed her eyes and flinched. She shouldn't have said anything. Margaret was surely going to hit her now…. 

Sure enough, Margaret did. "Shut up, child. It is not a child's place to speak."

But she was seventeen, a junior in high school.

"Sorry, Momma," she said, her wide blue eyes staring at the tile floor.

"Let's eat now," Margaret said.

They ate dinner and when they were going to have cake she said, "It gives me pimples, Momma."

"Pimples are God's way of saying he loves you," Margaret said.

The next day, they got in the car and drove to Smallville, leaving the town behind. It was a long drive. They left most of their things behind, because to Margaret "things" did not matter.

But she had another secret, that even Margaret did not know.

She was telekinetic. She could move objects, just by staring at them. But that wasn't all she could do. See, Margaret was crazy. Literally. So Margaret thought that she was Margaret's birth child (which was why Margaret always got so upset), but she wasn't. Margaret's head was seriously so messed up. It was hard to pretend that she had no self-esteem and that she hated herself and that she was afraid of the world, but she had another secret.

She wasn't afraid of the light. She wasn't afraid to be herself. She was super strong; Margaret thought she caused bruises on her skin, but none of the things Margaret did to her really penetrated her flesh. It didn't hurt at all, those times when Margaret would drag her across the carpet and shove her into the closet. She just played along to amuse her.

She could also see through objects, and shoot fire from her eyes, and run 83 mph. So far. That was her fastest time so far. But she was pretty sure she would be able to run faster….maybe one day she would be able to run as fast as the speed of light, and then she could escape reality….

She didn't know how she got these powers, and sometimes she had questions, but really she didn't mind being the school's freak. Whatever they wanted to do to her…fine. Let them. In ten years, Chris Hargenson would be a nobody, and she would know what it feels like. Chris, and Sue, and all of them, they could say whatever they wanted and think that it hurt her feelings, but the joke was really on _them,_ not her.

Would it be any different in Smallville High?

Probably not, but at least Chris wouldn't be there. Maybe someone else would tell her to "eat shit", maybe someone else would try to play pranks on her, but she wasn't naïve; she knew more than she let on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clark and Lana pulled out of their kiss, and stood next to each other besides the blue lockers in Smallville High, smiling. It was the beginning of their junior year and they were finally together. The first time Lana had set eyes on Clark, she was in love. Some people don't believe in love at first sight and some people didn't believe in destiny but they'd have to if they met Lana and Clark. Chloe watched the two lovers from a distance and sighed. Would it always be like this, now? She knew that the love Lana and Clark had was bittersweet love, because there were so many secrets, but that was the best kind of love, wasn't it?

Chloe walked over to Clark. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said.

"Nothing," Clark said.

"Yeah right," Chloe muttered under her breath, thinking no one would hear her.

"What was that?" Clark said, grinning. Chloe didn't know that he had super-hearing.

"Nothing," Chloe said. Pete walked up to them. The four friends walked down the hallway, happy. Things weren't perfect, and they weren't the most popular, and they had a lot of secrets and rifts, but at least they had each other.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Chloe asked Clark.

"No, fill me in," Clark said.

"The one whose mother is a religious zealot…a maniac…" Chloe started.

"But I'm sure she isn't," Clark said, "You can't judge someone just based on who their parents are…"

"I know that, Clark," Chloe said.

"What's her name?" Clark asked.

"Carrieta White…I think," Chloe said.


End file.
